Leaf Hamilton
Leaf Hamilton is a teenage boy and male model who is a recurring character during seasons three and four of WildSide. He first meets Justice in Wild Mystery, where him and around five other male models notice her advertisement in the community noticeboard to star in a modelling shoot for her. However, much like the other models, Leaf disagrees with everything Justice tells him to do and ends up storming out on her in frustration. Despite this event, he becomes friends with Justice's other friends, specifically Rachel and Dean, where he tends to show up in unexpected and unnecessary moments. He last appears in Wild Warehouse, where Dean talks to him about his feelings for Rachel. Leaf is portrayed by Michael Murphy. Appearances 'Season 3' *'Wild Mystery' (first appearance) - Leaf is among the group of male models who agree to pose for Justice's modelling shoot. During the plot, he dislikes Justice's treatment of him and manages to quit the gig at the end. *'Wild Butt Dialers' - Leaf is in Gary and Dean's science class when he finds out that he was going to be paired up with Gary for a lab assignment. He tells him that he'll do all the work. *'Wild Bill/s' - Leaf is shown in Rachel's math class minutes before commencing an exam. He tells Rachel that he didn't do standardised tests, until she makes him panic about it. In the end, Leaf is among the other students in the class (except Rachel) who gets an A on his test. 'Season 4' *'Wild Switch' - During Justice's dream, Leaf appears in April's geography class and helps the friends switch back to their normal selves. *'Wild Time on the Farm' - Leaf is invited to work on The Mayor's Daughter's family farm and is assigned the job of planting crops. *'Wild Hat in the Cat' - Leaf introduces his friends to his little brother, who runs out of the house scared. While yelling to get him to come back, his friends' neighbour, Ms Waters, yells at him back. This prompts him into "counselling" her to become a better person. With a few failed attempts, he finally manages to do it. *'Wild Friendship' - Leaf is in the movie theatre with his friend from school, making bras. They appear to be seeing the same "chick flick" that Rachel, Dean and Raya were seeing. *'Wild Warehouse' - Leaf (unsuccessfully) gives Dean advice about his feelings for Rachel. Trivia *Leaf's character is almost an expy of Michael Murphy's character Sam Foster from the Canadian television series Life With Boys. *Leaf's surname, "Hamilton", is never spoken aloud in the series, but it mentioned in the end credits. *He is embarrassed by his own name (Wild Mystery). *He attends Colorado State School and is captain of the science team (Wild Butt Dialers). *He hates standardised tests (Wild Bill/s). *He is in the same math class as Rachel, and manages to get an A in his exam (Wild Bill/s). *He is in April's geography class (Wild Switch; although this occured in Justice's dream). *He has a younger brother (Wild Hat in the Cat). *He is obsessed with seeing the good in people, and constantly councils people if he thinks that they're mean (Wild Hat in the Cat). *He thinks that everyone likes him, and gets extremely upset when Ms Waters tells him that she hated him. This could imply that he is over sensitive too (Wild Hat in the Cat). *He likes making bras at the movie theatre with his friend (Wild Friendship). *He appears to be closest to Dean, out of all of the friends. *Overall, Leaf appears to be quite intelligent due to his science and mathematics skills mentioned in the series. *He is Canadian. Category:Characters